Caleart
| Klasse = | Vorname = Caleart | Nachname = Löwenpranke | Alter = ~70 | Größe = ~1,85 Meter | Haarfarbe = Goldblond | Gesinnung = chaotisch gut}} "Nenn mir den Preis der Freiheit!" Aktuell ~ Äußerliche Auffälligkeiten: - Der Kleidungsstil des Sin'doreis hat sich gewandelt. Er trägt nun improvisierte, andscheinend selbst zusammengeschnittene Lederkleidung, bestehend aus einer schwarz gefärbten, glatten Weste, die mit Pelz gefüttert zu sein scheint; zwei hölzernen Schulterpolstern, deren Innenleben ebenso mit Pelz und Leinenstoff gefüttert wurde; einer recht dicken, schwarzen Pelzhose, an welcher große Taschen mit Messingknöpfen angebracht wurden und zwei hohen, gepanzerten Stiefeln mit vielen Schnallen,ebenso mit Nieten beschlagen. Die Hose wird von einem großen, ebenso schwarzen Gürtel gehalten, dessen Verschluss mit silbernen Ornamenten verziert wird. An dem Gürtel finden sich vielerlei Beutel und Taschen, die an das Leder angebracht wurden, sowie die Holster für zwei Vorladerpistolen und einen antik aussehenden, mit Runen verzierten, steinernen Dolch, der eher an eine Faustklinge, als an einen Dolch erinnert und an den ein zweiter Griff angebracht wurde, der durch eine Brücke mit dem Hauptgriff verbunden wurden und dessen Knaufende mit einer zweiten Klinge ausartet. Einige schlankere Gurte wurden locker um seine Hüfte geschwungen und bilden zusammen mit dem Waffengurt eine Reihe aus Gurten die seine Tailie ziert. Außerdem werden seine Arme nicht nur von schwarzen Leder- und Nietenbändern, sondern auch von antiseptischen Verbänden geziert, auf denen man teilweies verkrustetes Blut und Jod erkennen kann. - Passend zu dieser abenteuerlichen Kleidung trägt er seit neustem eine Ingenieursbrille auf seiner Stirn, deren Gläser in einem grellen Grün zu strahlen scheinen. Die Umrandungen der Brille sind voller kleiner Verzierungen, die an Zahnräder erinnern. Das Gerät selbst wird an einem schwarzen, gummiartigen Band an seinem Hinterkopf gehalten. Darüber trägt er ein schwarzes Seidenstirnband und eine lederne, zusammengeflickte Maske, die wie ein Kragen an seine Weste angenäht wurde und wohl auch in erster Hinsicht als Kragen dient. Man könnte jedoch auf den zweiten Blick erkennen, dass sie etwas locker zu sein scheint. ~ Verfassung & Zustand: - Der Sin'dorei macht einen übermüdeten Eindruck. Schwarze Augenränder zieren seine Lider und er scheint sich ab und zu auch die Augenhöhlen zu massieren. Trotzdem wirkt er, wie meist, recht gelassen und glücklich. - Er trägt in letzter Zeit einen strengen Duft mit sich, der die Gerüche von Leder, Schweiß, Erde, Alkohol und Tabak miteinander vermischt. Gerüchte - Innerhalb der Tavernen und auch auf öffentlichen Plätzen munkelt man, dass der Sin'dorei des öfteren schon zusammen mit Blutrittern gesehen wurde. Ob er wohl in Schwierigkeiten steckt? Könnte sein. Immerhin scheinen in seiner Nähe immer mehr Geldbeutel zu verschwinden und er selbst trägt fast jede Woche einen neuen mit sich herum! Außerdem sieht man ihn des öfteren mit weiblichen Vertretern seines Volkes zusammen. - Man scheint schon so einiges von ihm auf dem königlichen Platz gehört zu haben. Eine sehr tollpatschige Person muss er sein, nimmt kein Blatt vor den Mund und sei für seine außergewöhnlichen, irren Ideen, sowie seiner Respektlosigkeit gegenüber ehrenwerter Personen bekannt. Aussehen Caleart ist für einen Sin'dorei ungewöhnlich hochgewachsen, zumindest was sein junges Alter angeht. Man sieht ihm kaum an, dass er wohl erst seit gut ein, zwei Jahren erwachsen geworden ist. Generell wirkt seine Erscheinung schon bei weitem relativ ungewöhnlich. Eine hohe, recht schlanke und biegsam wirkende Gestalt mit aufrechtem, selbstbewussten Gang und einer guten Körperhaltung, bei der sein deutliches Hohlkreuz schnell auffällt. Aufgrund eben dieser Erscheinung könnte man schnell zu der Annahme kommen, es handle sich hier um eine sehr zerbrechliche Person, doch diese Vermutung verfliegt schnell, wenn man ihn auch nur ansatzweise von Nahem betrachten kann. Denn der junge Mann scheint mehrere Jahre seines Lebens in hartes Training investiert und viel Zeit in der Natur verbracht zu haben. Seine raue, leicht vom Wetter gegerbte Haut ist deutlich von sowohl Narben alter Schnittwunden, wie auch deutlich definierter Muskelpartien geziert. Seine Schultern sind über diese lange Zeit breiter geworden, die Arme dicker und der Brustkorb ausgeprägter. Sein Körper hat sich seinen Tätigkeiten und dem vermutbaren Überlebenskampf schlichtweg im laufe der Zeit angepasst. Und trotzdem tun all diese deutlich sichtbaren Sehnen- und Muskelstränge der Filigranheit und "Drahtigkeit" seines Körpers keinen Abbruch. Was ihn eben zu jenem ungewöhnlichen Anblick macht. Auch muss er ein sehr guter Läufer sein, denn seine Beine sind lang und kräftig. Das Gesicht des jungen Mannes ist zeitlos geblieben. Scharfe, markante Gesichtszüge, die schon von wesentlich mehr Alter zeugen, als sich vielleicht vermuten lässt und fast schon etwas Aristokratisches haben, schließen sich an eine leicht große, löwenartige Stubsnase, darunter etwas vollere, blasse Lippen und kantige, große Augen an. Ungewöhnlich ist, dass seine Augen wesentlich schwacher zu strahlen scheinen, als die anderer Vertreter seines Volkes. Manchmal scheint es, als würde sich etwas Bläuliches in das Grün mischen, oder der Schein seiner Augen ganz verebben. Das lässt darauf schließen, dass er mit Magie kaum bis garnichts am Hut hat, oder eine lange Durststrecke hinter sich hat. Das anfangs aristokratische Erscheinungsbild seines Gesichts wird vor allem von dem ungebändigten Haarwuchs in seinem Gesicht gestört; buschige Augenbrauen und unkontrolliert wachsende, blonde Bartstoppeln, die sich auf seinen Wangen sammeln, verleihen dem Hünen etwas Verwildertes. Lediglich der goldblonde Kinnbart, der leicht von seinem Gesicht absteht, zeugt von einer Zeit, in der er noch mehr Interesse an Ordnung und Form in seinem Gesicht gehabt zu haben scheint. Beim näheren Betrachten dürften auch hier wieder kleinere Narben, die wohl von alten Schnitt- und Kratzwunden stammen, auffallen. Auch seine Ohren sind davon betroffen. Das wohl auffälligste Merkmal an ihm, ist wohl seine Frisur, bestehend aus einer goldblonden, buschigen Mähne, die sich in einem Scheitel um sein Gesicht herumzieht und aus der seine beiden langen Ohren herauswachsen. Diese Mähne geht in ein Geflecht aus dicken, kunstvoll zusammengeflochtenen Rastalocken über, die an einem silbernen Runenband zu einem ästhetischen, mächtigen Zopf zusammengebunden wurden, der sich wiederrum in dicke Strähnen aufspaltet. An seinen Schläfen wurden zudem kleinere Strähnen und Locken, die mit Perlen und ähnlichen, kleinen Schmuck verziert sind, geflochten. Auftreten Caleart ist wohl einer der eigenartigsten Zeitgenossen, die man sich nur vorstellen kann. Offensichtlich ein kleiner, naiver Junge gefangen im Körper eines Erwachsenen, oder aber ein maßlos übertreibender Scherzbold, ein bösartiger Schelm, der sich durch seine überragende Selbstsicherheit und Respektlosigkeit bei den Personen um sich herum bekannt macht. Und trotz all dieser Naivität und offensichtlichen Dummheit ist Caleart lange kein Dummkopf. Des öfteren scheint er seine hellen Momente zu haben und beeindruckt immer wieder durch emotionale Intelligenz und eine scheinbar emphatische Veranlagung. Gerade in schwierigen, gar aussichtslosen Situationen beweist er einen kühlen Kopf und ein tapferes Herz. Er muss wohl ein äußerst freundschaftlicher Charakter sein, der eben auf dies viel Wert legt. Trotzdem sollte man sich hüten, denn in dem hyperaktiven und stark unaufmerksamen Sin'dorei schlummert ein kleiner Kleptomane, der jegliche Wertgegenstände mit triebhafter Gier beäugt. In der Stadt scheint sich Caleart immer aufrecht und stolz zu bewegen. Große, präzise Schritte und eine ausbalancierte Haltung künden von seinem starken Selbstbewusstsein. Er wirkt sehr biegsam und gelenkig, gibt zudem niemals Ruhe. Ständig auf der Hut scheint er, immer irgendwie in Bewegung und nutzt jede Möglichkeit, irgendwo heraufzuklettern. Gegenüber Frauen verhält er sich meist willensschwach, Männern tritt er kameradschaftlich gegenüber. Streiterien geht er gerne aus dem Weg. Etwas wohl sehr Wichtiges, das ihm fehlt, ist die mangelnde Sprachkenntnis in Orcisch. Der Sin'dorei scheint keinerlei Worte von gesprochenem Orcisch zu verstehen, geschweige denn selbst zu sprechen. Somit hat er immer mal wieder Probleme, sich mit Nicht-Sin'dorei zu verständigen. Zitate - "Hahaha! Willst Du mir jetzt etwa sagen, dass Du ein verdammt seelenloser Hund bist?" "..." "Ouh... Hoppla!" - "Was?! So werden Sin'dorei gemacht?!" - "Wo ist meine Geldbörse?!" Der junge Blondschopf holt weit mit der Hand aus und wirft besagten Gegenstand auf das Dach einer Zinne. "Ihr habt keine Beweise mehr, mein Freund." - "Äh.. Sekunde. Ich muss nur schnell in meiner neuen Geldbörse nachschauen." Er zieht einen fremden Ausweis hervor. "Sella Ci'nyas?! Wer ist Sella Ci'nyas?!" - "Ich bin frei. So frei. Frei wie der Wind." "Und dumm wie ein Rind." - "Ihr werdet niemals den Tag vergessen, an dem Ihr Cale-A-Rt beinahe Manieren beigebracht hättet!" - "Was zum Nether sind Toll-Viecher?!" - "Kann man das essen?" - "Blutritter, ja. Die gibt's doch überall!" - "Man übersieht zu sehr die kleinen Dinge im Leben!" - "Wow, Caleart! Du hast ja mal etwas Schlaues gesagt!" - "Hey, Palmenstubser!" - "Tschuldigung. Platz da! Aus dem Weg! Es ist eine Palme!" - "Anakh Kyree!" ~ Zitat seines alten Meisters. - "Memo an mich selbst: Brünftigen Windreiter niemals mit Weibchen alleine lassen." - "Hallo, Killwäh! Hey, Alnas!" - "Wenn jeder dieser Sterne für mich scheinen würde... Tja, dann hätten die aber echt Langeweile." - "Caleon Falkenhand? Ja, von dem hab' ich gehört. Arme Sau." - "Alle reden immer von diesem gestorbenen Caleon Falkenhand, aber nie erinnert sich wer an mich!" - "Von einem Mädchen geschlagen..." Freunde & Bekannte * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Alneas Morgenrot - Kann man toll ärgern! * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Female.gif Âmitiel - "Ich will ein Tattoo mit Dir haben!", beste Freundin, ehemalige Gefährtin, "Sie nahm ihm die Unschuld!" * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Caleon Falkenhand - Sein verschollener Zwillingsbruder?/Erzrivale/Schlimmster Feind/Größter Konkurent/"Soll so ausgesehen haben wie Caleart!"/"Der Typ über den alle reden, nur über mich nicht." - Verstorben. † * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Dhorn - Ziehvater, Meister, hat ihm zu dem gemacht, der er heute ist. * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Female.gif Eljea - Wie eine Mutter. Alte Bekannte und Freundin. * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Imrael - Musiker, alter Bekannter. * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Female.gif Iven Silvêstris - Ziehtochter, kleiner Schützling, Quälgeist, wilder Racker. * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Female.gif Kannae Windsang - Anführerin der Archäologen in Silbermond. * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Kilreth Dal'Danil - Bekannter aus einer besseren Zeit. * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Female.gif Liân - Hat ihn beim Panzerfahren geschlagen! "Spielgefährtin". * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Norael - Kellner auf der Veranstaltung der Archäologen. * Datei:IconSmall BloodElf Male.gif Raenir - Ordnungshüter. Gerechtigkeitstyp. Strenger Blutritter, den er in einer Taverne aufgegabelt hat. Zeigt Paralellen zu einem alten Bekannten. Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere